The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus depositing a thin film on a substrate by using plasma, and a substrate treating method using the same.
Solar cells are used to convert solar energy into electric energy by using semiconductors. Solar cells can be classified into: single crystalline silicon solar cells, polycrystalline solar cells, thin-film solar cells, etc.
Thin-film solar cells are manufactured by depositing p-, n-films on a transparent glass or plastic substrate, and crystalline solar cells are manufactured by depositing an anti-reflection film on a silicon substrate. Such films may be deposited on a substrate through a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process.